trapping an angel
by zaviour
Summary: If he knew what the new mission would bring the pilots Duo would have not have accepted it. But he did it lead to the paradox. Duo-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my second multi chappe Gundam Wing fic. And as ever, I don't own it. Idea is not mine. Someone mentioned a crossover with 07-Ghost and my mind went into an overdrive so I thought why not? Here it is. Well no one from 07-ghost universe will appear. OK maybee they will after all. **

**Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing. In my dreams.**

It was bull. Utter bullshit. The doctors had to be pulling my leg. No way was I doing it.

"No" it left my mouth so fast that even I was a little startled.

"Duo. This is a very important mission. Its success can lead to our win in the war." Doc G. good old reliable doctor. I knew how important the information can be but.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Why not you?" He asked

"I mean won't Quater be better at this with his angelic face and everything?" now that was a valid point.

"No. 04 is very widely recognisable." He pointed out. "Even if we disguise him there is a risk that someone will recognise him." He said. I hate his logic most of the time.

"And I am not?" I asked. Another valid point. My image must have been at T.V.

"You know how to win trust and get information out. Even before the gundam pilot training."

"But still G. this. Can't anyone else do it." I pleaded.

"Duo, 01 is trained to be emotionless. He won't be able. 05 is too honour bound to consider and 03 will be stiff. Beside you already know the rules." He said. Smart bastard.

"No. please not this" I pleaded. One last time.

"Sorry Duo. I already send this to 01. Prepare now." Curse you. You sneaky bastard.

"Yes Duo you can curse me later" oh I didn't know I said it out loud.

"Fine" so now my mission to infiltrate an OZ filled school begun. It would have been an average mission if there was not this little information. Lady Une, Lightning Count and General Trezie will be there on tour. Yeah sure they have never seen me before. But they are not idiots. I need to be really discreet or they will figure it out.

I look at the forum. So I will have to pass a written exam to enter. This was an all guy's school. It won't be difficult. My IQ was over 200 even if I acted like 5. It did surprise J and other scientists. Hey someone to light the mood or the tensions would run too high. And I don't want Solo's legacy to go down the drain. After all my hairs and smile were the things he asked me to never lose when he died.

I sighed and went back to pack. I had to leave in an hour.

Sometime half an hour later Heero came inside. I continued packing.

"Everything ready 02" he asked.

"Yes Hee-chan." I replied cheerfully. My mask in place. He hned me. Typical Yuy behaviour. It was not as if I had anticipated any other response.

I picked up my bags to leave. He completely surprised me and even himself if the widening of his eyes was an indication. "Be careful. I have a bad feeling about this mission." To anyone it would not have been visible but I knew how to read him.

I could read confusion in his expression for a second before he turned around and left.

I turned on my radio. I had found some CD's in church. I didn't know the language at first but with Doc G I learned it and many other that have been lost. I don't know how he held on to the record. He didn't tell me how he got it just that no one else knew. Not even other pilots.

The song finished.

But instead of feeling relieved it left me with a feeling of fear.

Something bad was going to happen. If had known what I was getting myself into I would never agreed to this mission.

**Finished. Hope you like it. Please R&amp;R. And tell me if I should continue it or not. I am not posting it in crossover because no prominent member is there in this fic. Just a little flash here and there.**


	2. chapter 2

**Hi guys. Welcome back for second chappe of the fic. Love ya all. Now I know what I said about 07-ghost characters. I reconsidered it. My friend pointed out that if I didn't use them then I will have to use OC's which I don't want to. Work increases. So mostly all important characters will appear. Except Teito of course. About him you will see. I don't know when I will be able to update again so I am updating now. From school lab.**

**Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing. In my dreams. **

I had agreed to the mission and hated it. I was standing in front of the school.

Kind of. It was not a school.

G. that bastard. It was a church. A freaking church. In an abandoned part. Which kind of sick bastard uses a church to train soldiers?

I felt sick. Just as I begun heaving a man dressed in white came forward.

"Duo Maxwell?" he asked. He was tall, extremely tall. I could see that he had blond hairs and blue eyes. His eyes held power and knowledge that only can come with old age, but he looked young. Almost seventeen. His stare penetrating my soul. I could feel him trying to dissemble me with his stare.

"Yep. That's me in a nutshell. I run, I hide but I never lie." I relied. His stare did not wave. Even for a second. It was like he was trying to piece a puzzle together.

At long last he turned around. "Follow me."

"So what is your name? Or will I have to call you 'hey mister' all the time?" I asked. I could see his step flatter.

"My name is none of your business" he replied. Party pooper.

As I went inside I could see that this church was different. Bigger sure. But it has power. Usually objects do not held any, but I could feel the protective power flowing.

This all felt .felt familiar.

"Here we are. This is Jio-sama's office." He said. Voice monotonous. Reminds me of Wufei. He glared at me. No scratch that. This looks like Heero.

"Jio-sama. I brought the girl you instructed." OK so that severely pissed me off.

"I am not a girl" I cried at him." Really what part of me look likes a girl.

"You are not." He asked.

"No. I am a guy. 100% male. Want proof?" I asked.

"Careful or I might take you up on that offer." He said. I know I was gapping like a fish.

"What. You-You pervert." I yelled at him. I was really getting a feeling a feeling of that I had this conversation before.

"Not a pervert. An opportunist." He replied grinning. I wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"Frau leave for a second" the blond left all the while mumbling about old men and controlling.

"We are aware of your unique circumstances Maxwell. Usually we do not interfere in the war. But we will. This time. Because of you."

"Huh. Why?" I asked. Because of me?

"Your soul is very special. Not only to god but to us too." He said.

"I still don't understand." I asked

"You will in time." He replied. "Frau come inside and take our young charge to his room."

The blond re-entered.

"Fine." He said. "Make me do the labour" he said. The scarred monk gave him a slip. I wonder how he got that scar.

"Jio-sama but this is his room. Why?" he asked. I wonder what is going on.

"No other space is available. Beside it's time to let the past rest. We have a future to look forward to." He said. And for a second I felt him look at me.

"So what I felt was true. This is his soul." He said. I wanted to interfere but I didn't.

"So Now I get my room." I asked.

"Kuso Gaki" the blond said.

"Kuso gaki janaiva" I replied. I saw his eyes widening a friction. Ha serves him right. But on looking closely I saw surprise. And then he smiled and the feeling that I have seen this returned.

"Ah. Let's go and show you your room brat." He said almost fondly and ruffled my hairs. On an average day I would have cut anyone's hand that come close to me but this felt

Right.

"Frau" I turned toward him. "Have we met before." I asked. "I have a feeling we have."

"No brat" he took a deep breath "we have not." And he started walking. I got a feeling that he was hiding something from me.

Suddenly I got a flash. A skulled figure with a cloke.

And a single whisper left my lips. "Zehel" and I knew no more.

_**Hate naki yume motomeru shirubinaki sekai de**_

_**Out seeking our limited dreamsin this world with no clue where to look**_

**And the chapter is complete. Now the one who will be able to tell from where I got the last lines from wins a one-shot from me. And please review. Motivate me to write more.**


	3. And it begins

**Some people have been saying that I should move it in crossover. I think I should. The only reason I did not was because it is based in between. And since it focuses so much on Duo I should not. But then, it does have its fair share of others in it. And I have seen many such fics in this archive. Harry Potter and the secret link? Heero Potter? So I decided to keep it here. If you feel that it should go in crossovers tell me. Otherwise treat them as OC's. I don't care.**

**What should the parings be. Or do you even want them. Tell me.**

**It is fair shared darker than my other works. And better too. This chapter is Frau's POV at least first part. Then Quatre's and next is Duo's and last is 3 rd person's POV of course. And a special appearance of course. This is long specially for you. Ghhh really need to read 07-Ghost again. I am missing small points.**

**Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing or 07-Ghost nor Titanic. You will understand. In my dreams, maybee. **

I can't believe Jio-sama. Having a normal civilian who knew nothing about what he is getting himself into here. I mean here was someone even Labrador-san could not see about. Was this person that special?

Right now the said special civilian is following me to 'his' room. When Jio-sama asked me to show this boy to that room I wanted to jump and shout 'No', but what the heck.

The boy is really small. And has the same brown hairs like _him._ But his are longer. Eyes an odd shade of purple. It is really strange as normal humans are not suppose to have this shade.

At first I thought I felt _his _soul. But that is impossible right._ This is a fluke. This is a fluke. This is a fluke._ Was what was going in my mind?

Kami-sama told me that _his_ soul would not be reincarnated again. Was I lied to? I mean his; this human's response is also same. Kami-sama has after all loved flirtation with fate.

I was lost in my thoughts when he asked me what I was thinking.

"Frau" he turned toward me. "Have we met before?" he asked. "I have a feeling we have." That stopped me in my tracks.

"No brat" I took a deep breath. I have to make this convincing "we have not." I started walking. I got a feeling that he was not convinced but would humour me.

I suddenly looked back when he got really quite. I saw him sliding toward floor. His consciousness being lost.

"Zehel" his whisper caught me off guard. My blood ran cold. _This is a fluke. This is a fluke. This is a fluke. _This was really becoming my new mantra.

I quickly picked him up and carried him to my room. More importantly, into my coffin. I was panicking.

"Stay here. Don't move. I will get Castor-san and Labrador-san. Wait you are unconscious. Of course you won't go. Damn brat." I practically ran from there. By minute his colour whitened.

"Glasses. Where are you?" I called. Now I was sure that he was _him._ This confirmed it. And I will not fail again.

We all have arrived at the safe house yesterday. Well, all of us except Duo. He has his orders. As Heero has informed us. I can see that over the course of war we have all came closer.

Right now I am having a bad feeling about the mission Duo has been send to so I asked Doc G about this mission. From our emergency channel of course. And he has been distant these past few days. I would have pinned it down to his nightmares. But I am having a feeling that it is not that. That it is bigger than anything we have encountered. But I lack the proof.

"Come dinner is ready." Trowa called. "Wu-Fei cooked"

"Coming. Just after I check my communication channel" I called. 'Hm. Chinese'

I was about to close the channel. I walked toward the kitchen. I heard a beep. Has a message come? I went back to check but found that all conversations of previous two days deleted by a virus.

"Heero" I called. He came quickly and begun typing. After five minutes of typing he stopped.

"Done?" I asked. "What happened?" I asked.

"You triggered a trap while trying to open something. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Ok" I said. "Let's go Heero. Dinner must be ready." I said. As we entered the dining room I saw Heero's eyes narrow.

"What's wrong Heero?" Wu-Fei asked. "Problems?"

"No" Heero lied. Maybe he doesn't want to worry him. Who knows what goes on in that mind of his? I mean I can read emotions. Not thoughts. A pity.

_I looked around to see myself in a pipe? I looked at side to see a blond with a cross shaped scar on his face._

"_So what do we have to do?" I felt myself ask. 'Was this a memory? It surely isn't mine' I thought. I saw us at a slide pipe. We were easily 30 feet in air I calculated. _

"_Wow. The perfect soldier doesn't know that to do. We slide down" he laughed. I'm not the perfect soldier. Heero is. Was this his memory? This person felt like a friend._

"_Say. Have you ever read Titanic? There was a really great line. [1]" He asked wistfully._

"_What? I'm the king of the world?" I asked scarsticially. _

"_No" he shook his head. "You jump" he pushed me. I remember screaming. "I jump" and he was right behind me. Looked like he was enjoying this._

_I landed into a chamber. I saw the same person flying with one skeleton wing. And I saw a scythe cut the wing and a skeleton figure and the guy dying. I felt tears running down my face._

_I looked at the skeleton figure "Zehel" I whispered_

_A red stone embedded in my hand. And a blue one was in front of me. I saw it going into my chest. I knew for certain that this did not like that. I was sure. How I don't know. But I did. And I could hear a man's voice_

_**Now I'm about to give you my heart,**_

_**But remember this one thing.**_

_**I have never been in love before,**_

_**So you have gotta go easy on me.**_

_**I heard that love is dangerous,**_

_**If you fall you never get enough.**_

_**Now the thought of you leaving,**_

_**Isn't so easy on me.**_

Frau along with a person with glasses and a lavender haired man was standing surrounding a coffin.

"Are you sure Frau? I don't think-" the brown haired glasses wearing man begun but stopped as the figure in the coffin stirred.

The closed eyes fluttered and opened to reveal a red iris.

"This is. You are?" the blond started.

The red eyes reflected amusement.

"Long time no see Zehel." He said looking directly at the shell shocked blond.

**Finished. Hope you like this. About the Titanic reference. I don't think at that time putting a film would be appropriate. So I put a book. **

**The song was Counting on you by Big Time Rush. Again no owning.**

**So who is this **_**He **_**Frau was fretting about? I think you all know. And what about the virus. Did Heero lie to Quater? And who is this person in the last line? Again a question we all know. And what does Heero knows and is hiding or is it? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read &amp; REVIEW. I am actually loosing interest in this story. If no one is going to read this I might as well not continue it.**

**Lady Une, Lightning Count and General Trezie will be there on in next chapter. Just not as you have been waiting for. Now a surprise next chapter. More characters from 07-Ghost will make appearance. Guess who? **


	4. on a rool partI

**I am moving it to crossover section. Thank you for all the reviews. You all are lovely. **

**Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing or 07-Ghost. You will understand. In my dreams, maybe. **

**Yay for Castor**

I know for a fact that Frau is not a fool. Far from it. He just hides. Especially after Teito-kun died.

I had not seen Frau so panicked after Teito-san's death.

This new person must be quite special to have this effect on Frau. At first when Frau told me that this person, boy has Teito-kun's soul I didn't believe him. I could see that even Labrador is having a hard time believing him. But now, I'm not so sure.

Those red orbs. It can't be can it. But the expression is so similar.

"Long time no see Zehel." He said looking directly at the shell shocked blond. And it is no secret.

"Raphael-sama" my mouth replied without being even aware of it.

"So it is true. This is his soul. He has Teito-san's soul" the violet eyed man said.

"You knew?" Frau asked enraged. Other man shook his head.

"I had a hunch, but not for sure" the gentle man replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Frau asked. The anger visible on his face.

"I didn't want to raise your hopes only to have them crushed if this did not happen" other supplied.

All this while me eyes were on the heart shaped face. This boy was small for his age. 'Just like Teito-kun' my mind supplied. The amusement visible in the red eyes.

"If you are done bickering like children I would like your attention." The arch-angel had our attention. "Duo-sama has no memories of his past life." He told, amusement gone from his face. I could see Frau's face fall.

"Yet" the arch-angel finished and hope returned to Frau's face.

"With all due respect what do you mean Raphael-sama?" I asked.

"Duo-sama is having flashes of his past life. Although mixed. When he wakes up he will be confused, but will not show it. Don't act out of normal. Don't make him paranoid." The red eyed angel explained.

"Why is that? Should we not help him regain his memories?" Frau asked seething. He clearly didn't like this plan. Well neither did I.

"Duo-sama was trained to be a soldier. His past is somewhat same as past life." He explained.

"So everyone died. What's the big deal?" Frau asked.

"It is not that. A war is going on. And master is fighting in it." The angel replied. "His mind is in the same state as when he first came here. He is fighting for revenge. Let memories take their time. And take care of master this time or you will regret it." I could see Frau getting angry again.

"Wait. What about Michael-sama" I asked but the angel had already backed out. The Eye or rather both of them appeared. One in both hand and disappeared.

"Frau-" Labrador tried to calm the enraged blond but he was beyond caring. He opened the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To wrench out my anger. Tell me when Teito wakes up." He informed.

"He is not Teito-kun you know. Don't treat him as such." I called and I could see his fist bleeding drenching his glove and white priest robes.

"I know" and with that he was out.

"Flowers tell me that things will get though." Labrador said.

"I know" _I know._

"So you did as I asked?" the OZ commander Trezie could see a shiver go down most soldiers at the cold commanding voice.

"Yes. But I don't know why you want 02. In my opinion 05 or 01 would make a better puppet." Trezie commented. "They are more adapting in carrying orders and are more obedient."

"Ah. But what would be the fun in it. Disobedient slaves are more fun. Nay Aye-tan" raven haired glasses wearing guy commented while licking a lollypop.

"The chase would be fun. Ne Ayanami-sama?" a child with pink hairs in a braid commented.

The addressed man's cold violet eyes held a new light.

"Is the diversion ready?" The violet eyed man asked

"Hai. Ayanami-sama. We are ready for the attack on Relena Peacecraft" Katsuragi said

"Can't we kill her?" Kyouri asked and a long haired blond stiffed.

No. We want her as a diversion. So we will have to keep her alive." The cold command froze everyone who was not used to hear it. "Let the chase begun Eye." He commented.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" asked Wu-Fei

"It looks like the mission sent to 02 was a fluke." The blue eyed boy commented.

"Fluke?" The blond asked.

"Yes. I asked Doc J. he said that no such mission was being ordered. Yet the mission order is clearly in my system." He commented

"What could it mean?" Quater asked.

"Trap" Trowa commented.

"Trap? For what?" Wu-Fei commented.

"The Doctors don't know" Heero said.

"So what are we to do?" Quater asked.

"There is a possibility of an attack on Peacecraft. We are to save her." Heero explained.

"What about Duo?" Quater asked

"We can't do anything. Baka would have to endure this and be careful to not fall into the trap. We leave in an hour. So pack." With that Heero exited. One by one rest of the pilots left to pack. Only an eer silence in the wake.

Meanwhile a violet eye opened to take around his surroundings.

'Is this a coffin? Where am I?' Duo questioned. 'Were those memories mine? Is Duo not my real name?'

'Yes. They were master' a voice commented and for a second I could see red eyes watching me.

'Is it true? Then my real name would be'

"Ah I see you woke up Te Duo -san" a voice commented. The long haired man looked only to be faced with a person, a boy by the looks of it. Older than him and had good few inches on him too. His light violet and gentle Violet eyes making him look harmless. And glasses wearing man with brown hairs.

'But looks could be deceptive. Yet I feel like I know him. Them. They feel like. Friends.' And involuntarily the mouth moved.

"L-Labrador-san, Castor-san" and by the stunned expression on their face I could see that I was right.

"Can you tell us something about you?" the glasses wearing man said.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. Yet I feel like I was known as someone else a long time ago." I told.

"And what would that be?" the lavender haired man asked gently

"Teito Klein" I asked just as the door opened with a bang.

I moved my head to see a long haired blond. I knew them.

"Hakuran?" I asked and by the stunned expressions I knew that this was real. Those memories were real.

"So they were not a dream. They were memories after all" I commented just as I was engulfed in a tight hug.

**Done. I worked my ass off to complete this chapter for you. I am running out of ideas. Care to help me.**

**Please read and Review. More you review faster will the update be.**


	5. on a roll part 2

**Thank you for your support. This chapter is inspired by my classmates , WFT is wrong with me? My brain. I have a surprise. Chapter inspired by Linkin Park's song: : Breaking the Habit which I don't own.**

**And my see more of the pilots.**

**Parings: I was thinking about Frau/Duo/Heero , for now with hints of Ayanami/Duo. If you want other then tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't want to lie and say I own it.**

"_So they were not a dream. They were memories after all" Duo commented just as he was engulfed in a tight hug._

"Um. Do I know you?" the blond man-Hakuran-Duo's mind supplied. I could see that he was nervous. It was after all not every day that Labrador-san hugged strangers. All Duos' memories have not returned but he had enough to know that he had lived here and they had an impact on his life. He was still dizzy and seeing blurs.

"Now-now, don't be rude Hakuran-san. We need to make Teito-kun comfortable" the lilac haired man said smiling. Duo was panicking. He didn't know why. He just wanted to run and hide. His instincts screamed at me. He risked taking a look on Hakuran's face. He felt his face go was white, like he had seen a ghost. In front of him stood lightning count.

"T-Teito?" he asked uncertain.

"My name is Duo." He snapped. He was still uncertain on where I stood with them. This was his enemy "Please release me" Duo asked. God he was feeling like a prisoner. The lilac haired man let go. Duo quickly bolted from the room.

"What happened?" Castor asked awake.

"Ah. Looks like Hakuran-kun met Teito-kun's reincarnation." Labrador said sweetly.

"Can anyone tell me what is going on? That was Teito's reincarnation? Are you sure?" Hakuran asked.

"Ah. It's a long story Hakuran-san. Sit." The brown eyed man said pushing his glasses up.

"Looks like convincing Trezie and Une to stay behind was useful after all" the blond mumbled

"So how is it going Trezie?" a sinister voice questioned.

"According to plan master" the general of OZ said.

"And what about our dear 'Ayanami-sama?'" the voice questioned.

"Everything is ready Master. But what makes you so sure that it is that soldier, Duo was it?" Trezie asked.

"I have my means. You have no right to question me?" the calm grey eyes turned demonic.

"Hai." Trezie replied. 'Rude' he thought. Suddenly he was seized by the throat by a very tall grey covered figure.

"Do not talk to me in that tone understand? I gave you the power. You are a fallen angel and I am your master. Understood?" the man's hairs fell to his middle black and black like a raven.

"H-Hai Lucifer-sama. This mistake will not happen again" Trezie pleaded.

"See that it doesn't" the figure said. His red eyes fading to grey. They both missed a shadowed figure.

'So Aya-tan was right. Lucifer-sama is back. I better report this.' With that the shadowed man left. He did not see grey eyes of the man on him.

The place was in shambles.

"What happened here?" Wu-Fei wondered.

"We were attacked." An old man said supporting an unconscious figure.

"By whom?" asked Quatre.

"I don't know what they were. They had bonny wings. And incredibly powerful." Pagan said. Suddenly a figure emerged from the skies. It looked like a human but he had wings.

He attacked. A reddish black marking moved toward them. They would have been crushed would a gust of wind not pushed them out of the way.

A man a year or two older than them stood. He was a little taller than Trowa. Had short light blue with red eyes. A hand outstretched. They looked in time to see the wings of the human-angel hybrid break and him fall to the ground. A man twin of the one who had saved them , except that he had red hairs end blue eyes stand there.

"W-Who are you" Wu-Fei question, a little overwhelmed.

"No need to fear me mortal. We won't harm you. Oui, what are you doing?" and right at that moment he had four guns pointed at him.

"Shesh. I save you and this is what I get? Should have never saved you" the blue haired man said dramatically.

"Great. Just what we need. Another Maxwell." Wu-Fei said dramatically. This caught the redhead's attention.

"Do you know Duo Maxwell?" he questioned.

"Yes. But the real question, how do you know who he is?" Heero said. 'Did he expose us?'

"Ah. Well you see-" the red eyed man begun only to be stopped by his twin look-alike.

"We need to go. We are not safe here. Follow us. Our ship is only a few steps away" he explained.

"Why should we?" Quater asked. "You could be out to kill us for all we know"

"If we wanted you dead, we won't have bothered to save you. Believe me. But right now you do not have a choice" he said

"Just who are you?" Trowa asked.

"I am Raphael and this is my brother Michael" the blue haired man said.

"Are you twins?" Wu-Fei blurted

"Why yes. Yes we are" he replied leading them toward a jet.

"Where are we going exactly?" Heero questioned. "And what is going on?"

"We are going to a church. As for the other question, wait and find out" Michael winked

'It's not true. This is all a trap. Surely a trap.'

Duo ran, oblivious to his surroundings, thus unaware of the shadow he had acquired. He soon fell to his knees as he saw the engraftments on the ground.

"T-This place" he asked. His mind began to flash back to the events that had happened in other life.

_**Memories consume**_

_**Like opening a wound**_

_**Are picking me apart again.**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

"Why are you crying brat?" a voice asked.

"F-Frau-san" Duo questioned

**And I loved this chapter. Next will be even better. I hope. The song will also be picked up.**

**Read and review. The more you review, the faster will I update.**


	6. maybe it is not ment to be

**This is the next chapter. This chapter will be extremely short and light. Sorry for that. The song is a Hindi song Te Amo by Ash King and Sunnidhi Chohan. It means 'I love you' in Spanish.**

**Parings: I was thinking about Frau/Duo/Heero, for now with hints of Ayanami/Duo. If you want other then tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't want to lie and say I own it.**

**Kisi ko sapna lagey tu**

**Kisi ko bahti hawaa**

**Kisi ki bas baaton mein**

**Kare pal mein yahaan wahaan**

**Kisi ka soo jooth sun le**

**Kisi ka sacch bhi guhaan**

**Kisi ki bas yaadon mein **

**Kare halchal saara jahan**

**Te Amo me Te Amo **

**Tu chhaanv hai tu dhoop hai**

**Te Amo me Te Amo**

**Tere hazaron roop hai**

**Koi samjha nahi**

**Jo bhi hai bas koobh hai**

**Faaling so crazy in love**

**For someone you are a dream**

**For another a blowing wind**

**For someone you are in their speech**

**Manipulating him here and there**

**We can listen a 100 lies of someone**

**But another's truth can be a crime**

**You are in someone's memories**

**Moving in your own rhythm**

**I love you, I live you**

**You are the shadow, you are sunlight**

**I love you, I love you **

**You have a thousand forms**

**No one else understood **

**Whatever this is it's brilliant**

**Falling so crazy in love.**

"_F-Frau-san" Duo questioned_

"Thank You" the long haired boy said looking at me. I really love him even if don't remember.

"What for" I asked. Can it be that he remembers?

"I would have broken if not for your support. I never did thank you properly did I?" he asked. My heart leaped. He remembers.

"You didn't need to brat. I would have gladly done anything you asked" I said. I would have done anything to see his real smile.

"That's why. Thank you Frau" the boy said. He really knows me. And I just want to take him in my arms and not let go.

"So you remember everything?" I asked hopefully.

"I won't say everything but most yes. So tell me why the church joined the war. I know that it's not OZ. I know it. Is it-" he asked. He remembers. Not fully but he does.

"We think so. Just now a kor attacked Peacecraft mansion. We got information that someone is bringing her and four boys here. They called them-" I hate to interrupt them I really do. But it has to be done. Maybe when this all will be over we will have a chance.

"Gundam Pilots" Duo finished. His smile lighting the place. I froze. His smile is really beautiful and I have fallen so crazy in love with him until his words register.

**Ho... I've been around the world**

**There's no one like you, girl**

**I feel it all the time**

**Just have to make you mine**

**I'm lovin everyday, lovin U in every way**

**That's why I'd like to say**

"You were right Aya-tan. Lucifer-sama is back" Hyuuga said

"Really? You saw him?" Kuroyari asked

"Yes I did." And this time the man's whole happy-go-lucky demure changed.

"So it really begun" the violet eyed man mumbled. 'This time I won't fail you'

**Te Amo me Te Amo**

**Taara ginu tere liya**

**Te Amo me Te Amo **

**Saara chunu tere liya**

**I love you, I love you**

**I will count the stars just for you**

**I love you, I love you**

**I will pluck them all just for you**

"I don't understand. They are the evil persons who come in disguise of fulfilling our wishes but wish to harm us? They do it with this Kor?" Wu-Fei asked

"Not exactly but close enough" Michael said

"But why go to all this length?" Quarter asked

"To get your soul" Raphael replied

"This is nonsense" Heero replied

"It's not" Michael replied

"Then give us some proof" Trowa demanded. "Something so we can believe you"

"Yes I will really like that" Relena replied who had woken up and attached herself to Heero's arm, who was visibly uncomfortable

"You want proof?" Raphael asked to which everyone nodded. He unfolded his wings. "Is this proof enough" he asked to his dumbstruck public

"Holy" Wu-Fei stumbeeled. "These are real. You are real." He said

"Of course we are" they replied amused

"As much as I enjoy seeing you speechless, we are here." He said. "Get ready to land" he said. Just then the ship rocked.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"We are being attacked" Raphael said. "By the Black Hawks. And we can't fight back till our seals have been opened" he replied

**Kabhi laga mili nahi**

**Tumse mein khwabon mein bhi**

**Kabhi lagey toh hai ristha koi**

**Kabhi laga chhu tumhr**

**Yunhi khayalon mein hi**

**Kabhi lagey mahi nahi chori nahi**

**Sometimes it feels that we have never met**

**Even in my dreams**

**Sometimes it feels that we have a bond**

**Sometimes it feels like touching you in dreams**

**And then I feel no not like this**

"I am a part too Frau" the boy replied and my heart is filled with fear. No not in another war

"Damn it. You are just a kid" I replied. He is just 15 for kami's sake

"I was never a kid Frau" he replied. I know better than anyone kid.

"Darn it" I replied and before I know what was happening I was leaning forward to close the gap between us. My lips on his.

"Frau" the boy murmured surprised.

"Che. Let's go kid. They will be here any moment" I hastily turned so that he can't see the blush on my face.

"Let's" a small smile tugged at Duo's lips "Frau-kun"

"Bad news brother Frau. The ship has been attacked by military" a nun cried running toward us and I could feel Teito no Duo stiff.

"Ayanami" he whispered. No matter

**Te Amo me Te Amo **

**Tu paas hai tu door hai**

**Te Amo me Te Amo**

**Jaata nahi ya nor hai**

**Teri chori bhi yeh manzoor hai**

**Falling so crazy in love**

**Te Amo me Te Amo**

**Jaata nahi ya nor hai**

**I love you, I love you**

**You are close, but you are far**

**I love you, I love you**

**This shine you have doesn't go away**

**The theft you have committed is also accepted**

**Falling so crazy in love**

**I love you, I love you**

**This shine you have doesn't go away**

**I don't own the song. It is a Hindi song which I damn love. Its name is Te Amo.**

**Please read and review or I will stop writing.**


	7. The enime strikes

**The song I will use is again one Hindi song, but I won't be translating this time those who want translations can PM me or sent me a mail. My id is 25 . **

**Disclaimer: Don't want to lie and say I own it. Song is 'Tum hi ho'**

He has them. I can't, won't let him take away what is important to me again. Not before Heero has experienced what life is. I won't let them die

**Ham tere bin ab rah nahi sakate**

**Tere bina kya vajood mera**

**Ham tere bin ab rah nahi sakate**

**Tere bina kya vajood mera**

**Tujh sa juda agar ho jayan ga**

**To kudh sein hi ho jein ga judha**

What am I without them? My family. This is what they are. After solo and Father Maxwell died I never thought that I will have a family again, but they became my family.

They are the only family I have. And the man responsible for their kidnapping is standing in front of me. I could feel my hate burning me but I must resist. From the corner of my eye I see Frau bring out the scythe and the nun die. I know the scythe will not have an effect on Ayanami. It's his scythe after all.

"Give up Teito Klein. I have your friends. If you do not surrender now they will be killed." He said. His cold emotionless eyes boring in mine.

"Let them go" I asked "and I will go with you" I told him. I could see Frau stiffen.

"No brat." He snapped

"Zehel keep your nose out of affairs that do not concern you" he said I have to keep him safe. "and as for your friends" I could see his eyes twitch "they are here but unconscious" he said. "You come with us and we will leave them"

"Ok"

**Kyonki tum hi ho**

**Ab tum hi ho**

**Zindgi ab tum hi ho**

**Chaan bhi mera daard bhi**

**Merie aashiki ab tum hi ho**

These guys are my family and I love them.

"Frau" I ask him "Take my cross" I hand it to him. "when the others awake tell them everything"

"Teito" he says. And at that moment I realise that he is my family too and if something happened to them I will not be able to live with myself.

"I love you Frau but I love these guys too. You all are my family and I will be damned if I left anyone to die. Promise you will not come after me or let them come till I say" I ask him and he nods reluctantly. I then see toward Ayanami. "let's go"

**Tera mera rishta hai kaasa**

**Ek pal door gavara nahi**

**Tera liya haar rooz hai jeeta**

**Tujko diya mera waqut sabhi**

**Koi lamha mera na ho tera bina**

**Har saans pe naam tera**

"Let's go your highness" Ayanami said teasingly.

"Take care guys, Frau" he whisper

"Take care Heero" and that was the last thing before they leave. Behind me I could see glasses and flowers arrive and the kids waking up

"What is going on" a voice asks. I look and find the shock of my life

"Michael-sama? Raphael-sama?" Castor asks

"What is going on here?" a black haired boy ask and I sighs.

"Where is he?" a boy with Prussian eyes asks, his eyes hard. He reminds me of myself when I was young.

"Sit down. It's a long explanation" I said

**Kyonki tum hi ho**

**Ab tum hi ho**

**Zindgi ab tum hi ho**

**Chaan bhi mera daard bhi**

**Merie aashiki ab tum hi ho**

I could see that we are far away from them.

"What is it Ayanami. I know that you are not what you appear to be" I ask him

"Forgive me Eve. I am really sorry. Lucifer is back. We have to take every precautious step to save you. If he got you then everything is over" he tells

"Even then I do not like the way you did it father" I said

"I know." He said

"So, where are we going?" I ask

"To Raggs kingdom" he informs me

"Looks like the second phase of the war is starting" I said. "a new page in our story"

**This took a long time to come up with. Can someone suggest a good site to watch gundam wing or 07-ghost. I will have to re-watch some of it and my youtube does not agree.**

**Next update will be maybe next month or so. please review.**


	8. The end? Not quite

**Sorry for the late update. I have a life outside of the fandom. I am into Code Geass currently. Lelouch is cute. But then so is Duo.**

**Disclaimer: Don't want to lie and say I own it.**

**There****must****still****be****the****soul****that****you****have****left****behind,****hidden****somewhere **

**In****the****deep****deep****of****the****forest****lying****among****the****trees **

**People****who****are****too****tired****they****just****don't****look****around,****any****farther **

**They****disappear****into****the****eternal****darkness****of****a****foreign****place **

I saw the brat leave with Vealoran. Damn brat did not even fight. Does he love them, him so much?

If so then where does it leave me?

I love him too. He said he loved me too. But love is of many kinds. And this takes me back to square one. A sigh escapes my lips.

"How are they, Labrador?" My brown haired friend asked

"Ah. They are alright Castor-san. Just a little rest. One of them is even awake" he said

"Is that so?" my curiosity was pricked now. A human who can overcome the effects so easily? I entered only to have a blue gaze narrowed at me.

"Who are you?" he asked. Talk about cold. This child reminds me of myself. Lost, but not quite broken yet.

"Zehel-san." A voice called and it caught my attention.

**Could****we****still****have****seen****if****we****were****there? **

**Could****we****have****seen****it****if****it****were****little? **

The arch-angel's thoughts were in shambles.

'How could we have been so easily ambushed?' I looked around to see Heero awake and talk to "Zehel-san" I asked. My voice awoke everyone else it seems.

Suddenly he had a number of guns aimed at him

"Oi. I am not an enemy" he said raising his hands in surrender.

"Relax. We are at our destination" Raphael said from behind me. They relaxed but still did not drop the guns.

" .Duo?" Heero questioned.

**Go****on****with****our****lives****and****lose****those****things****behind. **

**Wrapped****around****in****lies,****we****stand****there****voiceless. **

**We****want****to****live****our****lives,****until****we****find****a****way. **

**Searching****for****the****light****for****eternity. **

Heero voiced the question we were all anxious to get an answer to.

"Damn brat decided to make a deal with the devil" the blond haired-blue eyed man, except from me said

"What is that suppose to mean?" Wu-Fei asked. I was curious. Deal with the devil huh.

"He decided that going with Vealoran in exchange for your life was a reasonable exchange." He explained

"He WHAT? Michael cried. What was so bad about it? I mean yes I know what happened with the killing of the royal family, so what?

**Things****are****passing****and****changing****and****moving****around, **

**But****the****colors****of****the****sky, **

**Still****remain****the****same,****as****we****used****to****know, **

**Every****single****day. **

"Achoo" a purple eyed boy sneezed.

"You alright hime-sama" Hyuuga asked

"Yes. And I am not a princess or a girl" 'someone must be thinking about me.

**We****are****running****so****free****now,****ignoring****the****risk **

**The****limits****that****we****had. **

**Leave****our****fears****behind,****take****another****chance. **

**Our****souls****will****live****again. **

"So what do we have to do?" I asked. Ayanami. I don't like him. But for the sake of everyone we have to work together.

"We know that Lucifer has a strong hold on the military. So we have to catch him off-guard and everything will be alright." Katsuragi said

"But that will not be simple." I said and I saw Ayanami smirk.

"Oh. Tomorrow, or in three hours to be precise the whole Military has to be present. Just a certain someone who is not a part of the has no need to be present." He said.

"I get it" I said.

**If****we****could****catch****the****rhythm****of****time, **

**We****could****probably****fly****so****high. **

Really how fast time can pass and now I am standing in front of a black haired maniac.

"Look, look who is here. Teito Klein. Or should I say Duo Maxwell." He asked

"Don't say anything at all." I said

"Do you really think you have what it takes to kill me" he asked

"Who said anything about killing you? I have a proposal for you" I presented

"I am listening" he said. So gullible.

**Go****on****with****our****lives,****and****lose****those****things****behind. **

**Wrapped****around****in****lies,****we****stand****there****voiceless. **

**We****want****to****live****our****lives,****until****we****find****a****way. **

**Searching****for****the****light****for****eternity **

"We are both aware who you were before you died. What if you could have your throne back? Would this conquering madness stop?" I asked

"Hmm. We will see when the time comes" he turned to leave.

"I might have his soul but I was still born in your family" I said before leaving.

Next couple of years might prove to be interesting.

"Hello. I have some work for you" I said.

**Go****on****with****our****lives,****and****lose****those****things****behind. **

**Wrapped****around****in****lies,****we****stand****there****voiceless. **

**We****want****to****live****our****lives,****until****we****find****a****way. **

**Searching****for****the****light****for****eternity**

**Contributed by Ningus**

It had been four days last we heard a word from Maxwell and to tell you the truth even I am beginning to worry. Even Michael and Raphael left saying that they are not needed anymore here and will come back when the time comes

"Do you think something happened to Duo?" I asked.

"Finally decided to call me by my name, huh Fei" a voice called. We looked only to see Duo. Only difference was that his hairs were black instead of the chestnut brown.

"Duo. You idiot" I felt more than heard Heero say.

"We need to go" Duo said.

"Kuso gaki. You just came and now you are leaving?" Frau questioned. I had my doubt that Frau liked Duo more than he lets on.

"Yes. I have to. For the sake of Raggs and the world" I could see that all the pilots were confused but it looked like that Frau understood because he just sighted and let it go.

"Just promise to visit more often and not die" he asked

"No promised" and with that the group left.

At night Frau held a crumbled a piece of paper in his hand

_ Gomene Frau_

Damn that Kuso gaki.

**This is the end of the first arc. There will be more to come in the sequel which I am planning. I left some hints about it. It will be a crossover with Code Geass most likely.**

**I don't know. But maybe it can be Naruto or Harry Potter too. I want you to tell me which one you want. It can work in all three.**

**If you won't then there will be no sequel. And many of the doubts will be cleared. Here is a promo**

_The paper was crumbled in the hands so tight that it was a miracle that it was _

_Wait till next orders_

'_Maybe the smell of blood is finally getting to me. The bodies scattered all around the compound._

_Being Sixteen forever stinks, but not as much as a dead body._

**So please read and review.**


End file.
